Production of semi conductive integrated circuits and other semi conductive devices from semiconductor wafers typically requires formation of multiple metal layers on the wafer to electrically interconnect the various devices of the integrated circuit. Electroplated metals typically include copper, nickel, gold and lead. In a typical electroplating apparatus, an anode of the apparatus (either consumable or non-consumable) is immersed in the electroplating solution within the reactor vessel of the apparatus for creating the desired electrical potential at the surface of the work piece for effecting metal deposition. Previously employed anodes have typically been generally disk-like in configuration, with electroplating solution directed about the periphery of the anode, and through a perforate diffuser plate positioned generally above, and in spaced relationship to, the anode. The electroplating solution flows through the diffuser plate, and against the associated work piece held in position above the diffuser. Uniformity of metal deposition is promoted by rotatable driving the work piece as metal is deposited on its surface.
Subsequent to electroplating, the typical semiconductor wafer or other work piece is subdivided into a number of individual semiconductor components. In order to achieve the desired formation of circuitry within each component, while achieving the desired uniformity of plating from one component to the next, it is desirable to form each metal layer to a thickness which is as uniform as possible across the surface of the work piece. However, because each work piece is typically joined at the peripheral portion thereof in the circuit of the electroplating apparatus (with the work piece typically functioning as the cathode), variations in current density across the surface of the work piece are inevitable. In the past, efforts to promote uniformity of metal deposition have included flow-controlling devices, such as diffusers and the like, positioned within the electroplating reactor vessel in order to direct and control the flow of electroplating solution against the work piece.
However, there is still a high demand in the market to provide amended devices and methods using such new amended devices for the galvanic metal deposition, in particular for the vertical galvanic metal deposition.
Typically, the known devices and methods suffer from significant drawbacks in form of non-uniform deposition of such galvanic metals. Further, such known devices and methods are commonly strongly limited in their capacities to successfully and effectively execute bridge-building of galvanic metal in interconnecting holes of the substrate to be treated with subsequent filling of them without generating enclosed voids, gases, electrolytic liquids and alike arising known technical disadvantages like short circuit and alike. The same problem encounters with filling of blind holes in substrates like printed circuits boards, wafers or alike.